Swings
by Lou Buggins
Summary: Drabble based off of a prompt from Tumblr. Just some mid-night, bbrae fluff!


**Author's Notes: Drabble based off a prompt from Tumblr. Enjoy some mid-night fluff!**

* * *

It was a nice day at the Jump City Park. The weather was warm, but the gentle breeze helped to keep the heat at bay. It was somewhat crowded, what with it being a Saturday afternoon and all. Fortunately, it was not unbearable. It wasn't a spectacular day, just nice.

Raven sat alone at one of the park benches, her nose in a book as per usual. In front of her was a decent looking playground that had all the playground essentials. The jungle gym, the monkey bars, the slides, and of course the notorious swing set. It had taken her several minutes to tune out the loud sounds coming from the playing children around her, but once she had finally accomplished her goal, she was in her own world. Or rather, the books world.

To her surprise, a random, middle-aged women, popped a squat right beside her. Raven inwardly cursed at the women for intruding her space. Once again, the thought to take off her holoring and scare away all these people with her demonic side had crossed her mind. Why people choose to do such annoying things like sit next to her was a question she would never know the answer to.

Raven was a good little introvert though, so instead of telling this stranger what for, she politely nodded her head, awkwardly scooted a couple inches away, and returned her attention back to her story. However, this women was not going to make it that easy for her.

The women scooted closer, and leaned over so that she was able to look over Raven's shoulder. "Hi there!" She greeted with a cheeky grin.

Raven fought back the urge to scowl, and instead gave the women a forced smile back. "Hi." She stated simply, before quickly reverting her gaze back to the pages of her book. She wasn't reading, however, because how could she when this stranger was practically breathing down her neck.

"My name is Susan, Susan Johnson. My son and I come here every Saturday afternoon. I haven't see you around here before. Did you just move here?" The women asked with a slight judgmental stare.

"No." Was the only answer Raven gave as she turned her body to face opposite of Susan, crossing her legs in the process.

"Oh." Was all Susan could say at first. She seemed quite surprised at the behavior of this younger women. Susan scooted back a little, seemingly taking Raven's hint, before asking another question.

"Well, do you have a name?" Her question came off a bit too harsh than what she had wanted, and Raven visibly flinched.

"Yes, I have a name." Raven said, irritation dripping at every word. "It's Racheal." Racheal was the civilian name Raven used when undercover, or in this case hanging out outside the Tower. Which she was beginning to question if that was a lap in judgement on her part.

Susan seemed quite satisfied with her answer, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "So, do you see that little boy on the monkey bars? The one making it all the way to the end?" She said as she pointed over to the group of children playing on the said object. Raven simply nodded her head, barely paying the child in question any heed. "Well, that's my son, Timothy Johnson. Isn't he so talented." Susan boasted.

"Oh yes, he makes quite a fine primate if I do say so myself."

Raven hadn't meant to say the sarcastic comment out loud, but she did and boy was she glad she did. The look of pure hatred that Susan gave her was enough to wipe away any guilt she might have felt.

"Yes well, which one is yours then?"

Raven opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by someone else calling over to her from the swing set.

"Babe, look how high I'm swinging!" The excited voice of Raven's boyfriend Garfield called out as he continued to pump his legs and push himself higher and higher. A small gather of children stood by him, ogling him as if he were some sort of hero. Oh wait.

"That dork on the swing." Raven smirked and waved to the man-child causing a scene. She turned back to Susan, who looked positively horrified. "Isn't he so talented?" She mocked the women, who stood up with a huff and stormed away. Raven turned back to the man, who was currently trying to swing high enough that he would make a complete loop over the top. She smiled fondly at him, before finally returning to her dear old book.


End file.
